


Birthday Cake

by SweetXscape



Series: Precious Possession [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Consensual Underage Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Father/Son Incest, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Kid Peter Parker, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent Tony Stark, Parent/Child Incest, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Starkcest, Starker, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark-centric, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetXscape/pseuds/SweetXscape
Summary: Tony turns to face his son with a bright, endearing smile. God he loved this little boy so much. What would he do without his baby boy? The apple of his eye? The love of his life? He would probably go insane.「 In which Tony takes a day off from work for his birthday to spend some quality bonding time with his 9-year old son Peter. 」
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Precious Possession [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951822
Comments: 1
Kudos: 225





	Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been bit with the Starker bug. This is what spawned from the side effects of being bitten. Enjoy!

Tony groans as he begins to slowly stir awake from the feeling of something heavy and solid atop of him.

His eyes flutter open, blinking away the sleep, to find his 9-year old son in nothing but his tighty-whites, holding a plate with a big fat slice of double fudge chocolate cake – his favorite – with two additional forks lying on either side of the delicious treat.

Peter’s long, slender legs bend at the knee; pressing into his sides, signaling to Tony how much his baby boy has grown over these past few years. Peter’s petite body used to be able to fit on his chest when he would bounce him around when he’d only been a few months old and during his toddler years, but somewhere along the way, he’d gotten bit by the puberty bug and began to blossom into quite the beauty.

Peter’s slender, lithe frame is what Tony had taken notice of first. He’d gone from the rounded, cherubic features, bony arms, legs and hands of his toddler years to possessing the physique of a professional dancer you’d see on Broadway.

The transition was just as magnificent as it was breathtaking and Tony could only feel his hunger and desire for the boy grow at witnessing the changes his body was undergoing right before his own eyes.

“Good morning daddy. It’s your birthday! I brought cake!”

“I see that,” Tony laughs, still groggy from sleep. “You cut this slice of cake all on your own?”

“Yes,” Peter cheeses, flashing a proud toothy grin at his father, showcasing his gleaming pearly whites, thanks to the diet Tony had him on since he was in first grade. No sugar, no sweets, only for special occasions such as birthdays, maintaining an excellent grade point average, perfect attendance, or the rare occasions he’d been such a good boy for his father that Tony had no choice but to reward him with a sugary sweet treat, which Peter always appreciated. “I cut the slice big enough for the both of us to enjoy!”

“Atta boy,” Tony grins, reaching for his fork and wasting no time sinking it into the soft sweetness. “Oh my… mmm…” Tony hums in delight, briefly closing his eyes. “Just as good as it was when I was kid.”

“You like it daddy?” Peter asks over a mouthful of chocolate cake, prompting a hearty laugh from Tony in response.

“Yeah baby, I love it.”

They eat in silence, but Tony’s eyes are on his son the entire time, eyes trailing over that slender, lithe frame, over his pale skin that glistened as the sun began to peek through the closed blinds of his expansive bedroom, signaling the early morning shower Peter had taken at his father’s request the night before.

Tony’s eyes wondered over his son’s soft nipples, small and pink they were, but when erect, they would darken to a ruby red, becoming sensitive to his touch in a matter of seconds.

Then, his eyes wonder further down his son’s torso, to the outie belly button his baby boy was so insecure about, every time Tony would touch or kiss him there, he would squirm, his entire chest flushing as he tried to hide it with his hand.

Tony found his son’s reaction adorable and he found that with time, Peter had become less self-conscious about it when he realized Tony would not tease him for it or worse, reject him, so he wasn’t as paranoid about it, although Tony could tell the kid still had a bit of a complex about it.

And then, his attention settles on the bulge straining against his son’s tighty-whiteys. That was a good sign. That meant his son had not played with himself in the shower like he usually does and took heed to Tony’s specific orders not to. What a good boy his little Peter was.

Tony feels tempted to reach a hand out and squeeze the erection bulging from his son’s underwear, but refrains from doing so in order to keep focus on the task at hand, which was finishing up his delicious birthday cake in peace.

At least that was the plan before Peter began teasing him and by that Tony means the way Peter’s pink tongue swirled around his fork as he eagerly cleaned it of its sugary sweetness, licking the chocolate from his lips, sometimes using his fingers to finish off the delicious treat.

The final straw for Tony had been when Peter had accidentally dropped a bit of the chocolate frosting on his chest.

“Oh, I’m so sorry dad; I know you told me not to make a mess in your bed.”

Tony nudges the boy’s dainty hand away, pushed the empty plate across the bed and grabbed the boy by his shoulders, pulling him down and darting a tongue out to clean up the mess his son made, which Peter doesn’t seem to mind one bit.

Tony takes delight in the sounds of his boy’s moans as he decides to take it a step further by swirling his tongue around one of his nipples, sucking on the sensitive bud and enjoying the way his son’s nipple becomes erect and darkens ruby red. He moves to his son’s other nipple and repeats the action, eventually dragging his mouth up his son’s chest, littering the damp skin with kisses and hickeys.

Tony’s hand closes around Peter’s slender neck as he pulls the boy down for a searing kiss, which Peter gladly accepts of course, thirsty for his father’s undivided attention and affection on one of the only days of the year he could get it without interruption.

“Give Daddy a kiss,” Tony breathes out, briefly pulling away from the kiss. “The way I taught you.”

Peter obeys and wastes no time slipping his tongue inside Tony’s own awaiting mouth, groaning at the feel of his son’s slick hot tongue gliding against his with an ease and preciseness that could only have come from years of experience, which Peter had plenty of, thanks to Tony.

They lay there, French kissing for a while, before Tony pulls away, leaving Peter absolutely breathless and panting after him.

Tony begins to tug on Peter’s arm as he lifts up the comforter.

“Come underneath the covers with me Pete.”

“Sure thing daddy,” Peter obliges, rolling over beside him, lifting his legs and slipping underneath the warm covers to join him.

Immediately, Peter reclaims his spot atop of Tony, straddling his hips, completely undeterred by his father’s nudity underneath the thick fabric, it’s what he expected at this point, what he anticipated.

The hair on Tony’s chest tickles his young son who giggles from the feeling as he leans forward to resume with their sweet morning kisses.

Tony wraps an arm around the boy’s waist, pulling him down closer so their bodies are pressed flushed against one another, which evokes a small whimper from Peter in response.

Tony suckles on the boy’s tongue as the kiss deepens and becomes salacious; evoking a groan from the back of Tony’s throat as he could taste the sugary chocolate treat on his son’s tongue. Peter follows along effortlessly, allowing himself to be engulfed by his father’s hungry kiss.

Peter had gotten considerably better with kissing, wasn’t as nervous about it or unsure as he used to be. Maybe it was because his boy was getting older or maybe Peter had finally began to take heed to his father’s encouraging words and had finally grown comfortable with his father’s touch, less antsy and shy, and more confident and secure. Either way, Tony had definitely noticed a difference and he can’t say he wasn’t at all pleased by witnessing his boy’s progress.

One of his hands tangle in Peter’s damp curls and tug at the wavy strands as Peter begins to slowly move against him in a way that evoked another whimper from Peter, and another, until finally, he abruptly pulls away from their kiss, breaking the string of saliva between them that detaches as Peter sits up with a dazed expression, lips reddened, chest flushed and covered with individual hickeys, and eyes filled with intense desire.

“Peter…?” Tony trails off, watching the way Peter shifted a bit, this way and that, until he pressed his little erection against Tony’s and began to move again, whimpering in the boyish manner he always did when he was holding back, when he was too shy to show his father how he really felt.

Peter had been doing it since he was five-years old when Tony had sucked his little wee-wee for the first time. Tony found it too adorable to ever correct his son and remind him for the umpteenth time that when they were together like this, he had nothing to be shy or embarrassed about. Tony had thought he’d made that pretty clear by now.

“Daddy…” Peter moans, his breathing was becoming heavier by the minute and the speed of his hips bucked as he fitted their erections together, getting off on the friction as he moved.

“Oh, Petie, you’ve really missed your daddy, haven’t you?” Tony asks, running a palm down Peter’s flushed torso, pinching at those ruby red nipples in a teasing manner.

“Yes,” Peter whines out breathlessly.

“I can tell. You’re so horny for daddy, so hungry to be fucked aren’t you?”

“Please daddy, please I – _oh_ …”

Tony can make out the dark tint in his son’s underwear where he’d came, just by rubbing his own little erection against Tony’s, using his father’s body as a source for his own pleasure. Tony taught him well.

“Look at you. You’re already coming apart at the seams.” Tony chuckles at the stupefied expression on Peter’s face that was already flushed a pretty shade of pink. “Alright Pete, the underwear has to go, since you’ve decided to make such a mess.”

He pats the boy’s thigh who then arises to his feet on wobbly legs, only steadying his balance by Tony reaching his hands out to hold onto his calves.

“I’m sorry daddy, I-I didn’t mean to do that. I…I couldn’t help myself. I missed you so much…” Peter rambles on as he stands over Tony, feet planted on either side of him as he reaches for the waist band of his underwear and drags them down his thighs. “I’ve been looking forward to this day all year and I’m already off to a bad start. I can be such an idiot. I’m sorry…”

“You’re not an idiot baby, you’re just horny. There’s a difference. You just happen to be the latter, which I’m not upset about.”

Peter steps out of his underwear and tosses them to the floor. Tony gazes up at his son, down at his son’s cock that was still rather small, especially compared to his own, but it wasn’t anything to scoff at.

Tony’s mouth watered at the tautness of Peter’s balls and the way his son’s cock remained erect, oozing with pre-cum, begging for some tender loving care and Tony was going to give Peter just that.

“How could I be upset with you when you look so beautiful?” Tony breathes out, running a hand up Peter’s soft thighs. “When I get to see parts of you no one else ever can, when you’re all mine, only mine, isn’t that right?”

“Yes daddy,” Peter answers rather eagerly. “I’m yours.”

Tony smiles at his son’s eagerness to please and reaches for his hand, lacing their fingers together.

“I know it hurts you when I blow you off because of work. You know I don’t mean to do that, to make you feel like you’re not a priority when you are. It’s why I created days like this throughout the year, where I will take off work and you’ll have me for the whole day so we can bond and make up for the time loss. And so I can remind you just how much daddy loves you.” When Peter’s eyes downcast, Tony squeezes his hand and his eyes lock with Tony’s again, which are filled with a hint of sadness. “Peter? Sweetheart? You know daddy loves you, right?”

“Y-Yes, but sometimes…”

“What?”

Peter sighs and reclaims his spot, straddling his hips with his thighs, biting down on his lower lip contemplatively.

Tony reaches a hand out and brushes it against the boy’s face, whose eyes lock with his yet again, appearing unsure.

“You know you can tell me anything. No secrets, remember?”

Peter nods and Tony gestures for him to continue, which he does.

“…Sometimes, I feel like I get in the way, like your career is more important than me, like I don’t matter and that you would’ve been happier if I’d never been born.”

“Oh, Peter, how could you think something like that?” Tony reaches out and pulls his son in for a bear hug, wrapping his arms around his smaller frame and leaning in to pepper his face with kisses. “I’m so sorry for making you feel like you don’t matter. I love you more than life itself Petie. I’d lose my mind if I ever lost you. I’d be so lonely if I hadn’t of been blessed with such a smart, sweet and beautiful boy like you Peter. Please don’t ever think like that because it couldn’t be further from the truth. I work so hard now so you won’t ever have to work a day in your life, so you won’t ever have to hurt for anything, you’ll always have everything that you’ve ever wanted at your fingertips.”

“All I want is you daddy. That’s all I want, nothing else, only you.”

“Oh Peter,” Tony hugs him even tighter, leaving kisses to his jaw and neck. “I’m so sorry.”

“I love you daddy. I really want this to be the best birthday you’ve ever had.”

“It has been so far, thanks to you.” Tony winks, while Peter blushes. “But, do you know what could make it even better?”

“What?” Peter asks eagerly, his adorable brown eyes wide with anticipation. “I’ll do anything daddy. Just want you to be happy.”

Tony grins, rolling onto his belly and getting on all fours.

“Anything?”

“Anything!” Peter eagerly agrees.

“Then how about putting that little tongue of yours to use for daddy?”

Peter’s already crawling behind him, between his legs, and Tony couldn’t help the wide grin that spread across his face like a Cheshire cat. Peter was so well-trained; it amazed Tony what a quick learner Peter is. He figured with Peter being way too smart for his age paired with his eager nature to please his father and his undying desire for his approval, were the key components to Peter’s compliancy and hunger to do whatever to feel as close to his father as he possibly could, what with how disregarded he felt by always coming second to Tony’s career and all.

“Do you remember how I taught you? You have to make sure that–”

“Dad,” Peter grumbles in annoyance. “I know what I’m doing.”

“Okay baby, I was just checking and making sure that you – _oh._ ”

Tony’s head drops and his jaw slackens as he grips the sheets beneath him, balling the fabric up into his hands.

The palm of Peter’s small hands grip his ass, spreading his cheeks apart and the boy wastes no time leaning in and dragging his hot wet tongue down between his flesh, the tip of his tongue brushing past his twitching hole, all the way down until Tony could feel Peter’s tongue lapping his balls.

“Peter…” Tony moans, eyes briefly closing and he wishes he could see his boy’s face while he pleasures him from the back, wish he could see the way Peter’s tongue teases his hole and fondles his balls. All Tony had was his imagination and the vibrations of his son’s moans as he reenacts what was taught to him verbatim. “Fuck, you’re such a good boy for your daddy. I don’t deserve you.”

Peter, undeterred by his father’s words, continues to assault his balls with his tongue, coating the flesh with his saliva before moving back up to tease his hole with his tongue, which draws out a deep groan from Tony as he finds one of his hands trailing down between his legs to grasp at his heavy, erect cock.

“That’s it baby, lick daddy’s balls. Right there – oh, fuck.”

Tony begins tugging at his cock, not wasting any more time as he wraps his hand around his erection in a firm grip and begins to jerk himself off.

Peter hums in delight and Tony moans, resisting the urge to push back against the harsh licks of his son’s tongue against his hole before Peter does the unthinkable by pushing his hot wet flesh inside him, evoking a loud cry from Tony in response.

“Right there baby, that’s it, fuck Peter–” Tony gasps.

Peter doesn’t miss a beat, leaning in and burying his face in Tony’s ass whose body began to tremble, a clear sign of an intense orgasm approaching as he stroked his cock with earnest, vision blurring as he stares at the headboard of his king sized bed, small drool gathering at the corner of his mouth inching its way out as the speed of his hand had quickened within seconds, his fingers gripping the hardened flesh between his legs painfully tight between his fingers as he lets out a loud groan.

Peter goes back to lapping his wet tongue between his balls before gently sucking one into his mouth. Tony came in a matter of seconds when he felt his son’s saliva drizzle down between his cheeks, oozing from his hole where his son’s tongue had previously been.

“Peter,” Tony gasped before he was painting the sheets beneath him with his semen.

And Peter kept going, even as Tony collapsed onto the mattress, Peter kept lapping between his cheeks and thighs before he crawled on top of him, pressing wet kisses to his spine, just like Tony would do when Peter lost his composure and would orgasm so powerfully from Tony’s tongue to his small cock that it would stain the sheets and drip down his legs and Tony would clean it all up with his own tongue dragging across his son’s naked skin.

“Did you like it daddy? Did I do okay?”

Tony turned his face to the side, craning his neck to glance at his son over his shoulder as he pants.

“Better than okay sweetheart, you weren’t kidding when you said you knew what you were doing.”

“I told you,” Peter giggles, nudging him in the side with his knee. “I know what I’m doing daddy.”

“You sure do.” Tony replies, huffing out a laugh as he struggles to catch his breath.

A brief silence ensues as Tony takes the time to get his breathing under control. Peter still lingers atop of him, running the palms of his hands down the length of his spine idly.

“…Daddy?”

“Hmm?”

“I think I’m ready to give you your birthday present.”

Tony frowns, rolling onto his back, flinging Peter off his back in the process to which the boy yelps in response as he sits up.

“Birthday present?”

“Yeah!” Peter replies cheerfully, crawling back on top of him and straddling his waist. “I spent all of early this morning working on it just for you.”

“Peter, you didn’t have to get me anything. I told you it wasn’t necessary.”

“But I _wanted_ to,” Peter whines. “I’ve been wanting to give it to you for a long time now.” Peter cheeses and Tony rolls his eyes, but only in jest as he lets out a heavy sigh, patting Peter’s thigh.

“Fine, fine, what is it?”

Peter grins and reaches for Tony’s spent cock, squeezing it in his hand and began tugging at it. Tony groaned.

“Baby, I think you should go and get your gift, because if you start this up again, I promise I won’t be good for much of anything, much less coherent.”

“I _am_ giving you your gift daddy.” Peter smiles, tugging at his cock again as it began to slowly awaken to the attention Peter was giving it. “…I want it daddy. I want it inside of me.”

Tony’s eyes widen a bit in shock at Peter’s words. He grasps the boy’s wrist, causing Peter’s eyes to lock with his.

“Peter… darling, are you sure about this? I don’t want you feeling pressured to do something you may regret later because you think it’s what I want.”

“Is it what you want?”

“Yes, but that’s beside the point, the point is I don’t want you doing this because you feel you have something to prove. You have nothing to prove to me Peter. I love you and I love the way things are and the way they have been. You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“I know,” Peter grumbles. “I wanna do it because it’s what I’ve been thinking about for a whole year, even read about it on the internet and what I would have to do to prepare.”

“Peter,” Tony sighs. “Why didn’t you just come to me if you were curious about anal sex? There’s a lot of misinformation floating around on the internet and I don’t want you to get the wrong idea.”

“I didn’t want you to think I was a baby. I’ll be ten in less than five months from now. I’m old enough to research it on my own without having to go to you all the time, just like I was old enough to do all of the preparations beforehand so that all you would need to do is put it inside of me, hassle free!” Peter smirks, folding his arms against his chest with a self-satisfactory grin, looking every bit of the 9-year old he was.

“Don’t tell me you actually–”

“I did!” Peter proclaims proudly. “Wanna see?”

Peter’s already shifting before Tony could give him a proper answer. He flips his body around until his back is facing Tony. He leans forward until he’s practically lying on his stomach and spreads his cheeks apart so Tony could see the pink, lubed up hole that appeared as if it had been stretched open and prodded at.

Tony feels his cock nearly twitch to life when he imagines the image of Peter, stored away in the bathroom, door locked as Tony slumbers on, shoving three lubed up fingers in his ass, working himself over and opening himself up just so he could take his father’s cock the next day on his birthday.

The image of his baby boy fucking himself on his fingers got him going and he was glad that Peter at least remembered to take the necessary precautions and use lube and lots of it if the way it was currently oozing out of his hole was anything to go by.

“I wanna make you happy on your birthday daddy. I did this for you. Please accept my gift to you.”

And how could Tony turn _this_ kind of offering down? There was no chance in hell, especially with Peter spread eagle like this for him, practically begging to be fucked. The boy went through so much trouble to do this and it seemed Peter had genuinely thought this through and that it had been something he’d been ruminating about for quite for some time now.

“Alright baby boy,” Tony sighs, running a hand down Peter’s thigh and squeezing the flesh between his fingers. “I’ll accept your gift. But only on one condition.”

“Anything!” Peter cheers happily as he flips back around to face Tony. “What is it?”

“You have to promise me that if it hurts, if anything hurts, you’ll say something.”

“I promise!”

“I’m serious Pete, don’t sit there and take it because you believe I will think less of you – which I won’t. If it hurts, you tell me. Understood?”

“ _Yes_ dad, I understand.” Peter grumbles, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

Tony gives his son a long, stern glare, so as to let him know that he meant every word because he did. Tony wanted an experience like this to be just as enjoyable to Peter as it would be for Tony. He wouldn’t accept anything less than that. Peter deserved to know how much Tony loved him, how much he cared for his baby boy, and how he would die just so Peter would have his next breath. Tony would fuck his little petite body with intensity and gentleness that would ensure to his boy how he truly felt about him and therefore Peter would never even think to question his love for him _ever_ again.

“Daddy,” Peter whines. “I want your cock not your fingers. I already took care of that.”

“I have to make sure you’re ready for me Peter. I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if I seriously hurt you.”

Peter huffs and folds his arms over his chest in indignation, but soon that little scowl he’s giving Tony turns into one of pure delight as Tony begins to wiggle two of his fingers inside his slicked hole.

The way Peters clenched around his fingers sent an exhilarating feeling down to his loins. Peter, so desperate for some type of penetration, legs fell open and he pushes down on his fingers, whimpering.

“More,” he whines. “I need more daddy, want more…”

“Goodness Peter,” Tony breathes out as he sinks his fingers deeper within his son’s tight wet heat. “You certainly didn’t hold back with the lube. You’re dripping wet for daddy.”

Peter moans when Tony briefly withdrawals and adds a third finger, stretching the boy’s hole open in a way Peter found pleasurable, if the way he pushes back against his fingers was anything to go by.

“Daddy…” Peter moans, trying to take as much of his fingers as he possibly could. “Daddy, please…”

“You’re so tight Peter, I don’t know if you’re ready yet…”

“I am, please daddy, please…” Peter begs and the look on his son’s face tears his heart in two just as much as it arouses him. It was one of horny desperation, desperation of _his_ cock. Peter wanted it bad. Tony can’t recall ever seeing that glint of desire in Peter’s eyes for anything or anyone else before. It sent pleasant shivers through his spine.

Tony spends a few more minutes briefly teasing his son’s slightly stretched hole with his fingers before he eventually withdraws them.

“Can you hand me the bottle of lube in the drawer of my night stand?”

Peter scrambles off of him to retrieve the chocolate flavored lube from the drawer of his night stand. Tony sighs and pops the cap open, pouring a generous amount onto his hand and reaching for his erection, wrapping a hand around the flesh as he began to give it a few tantalizing strokes, coating the skin with globs of lube, until it drips from his cock.

Tony wanted to be on the cautious side and one could never go wrong with exuberant amounts of lube in situations like these.

Peter stared at his cock like he always did, bright brown eyes wide with desire, curiosity and slight intimidation as he wet his pink lips that were slightly swollen from Tony constantly nipping at the flesh.

Tony opens the bottle of lube and pours a bit more onto his fingers and gestures to Peter, who lifts his hips, moans as Tony’s lubed up fingers revisit his hole, recoating him with more lubrication so the liquid drizzles down his thighs by the time Tony is finished making sure Peter is nice and slippery wet for him.

When Tony withdraws his fingers, he glances up at Peter and almost instinctively, eagerly, the boy rises to his knees, lifting his hips so Tony could align himself with his dripping wet hole, ready for consumption.

“Peter, honey, do remember what I said to you earlier?”

“Yes,” Peter nods eagerly. “You said to tell you if it hurts and you will stop.”

“Will you?”

“Yes.”

“You’re not just saying that are you?” Tony asks, narrowing his eyes at the young boy, regarding him in a suspicious manner. “Telling me what I want to hear just so you can get what you want?”

“No sir,” Peter shakes his head.

Tony can only take his son’s word for it as he sighs and nods, placing his hands on either side of Peter’s slender hips, the tip of his cock pressing past Peter’s soft cheeks and probing at his hole in a teasing manner.

“I’m going to take things slow for you Peter, just to err on the side of caution, okay?”

Peter nods.

“I’m going to start to push inside, little by little, and if it hurts, tell me and I’ll stop. Okay?”

“Yes daddy.”

Tony could feel Peter’s hole twitch as he slowly and cautiously begins to inch the tip of his cock inside, a small gasp erupting past Peter’s lips in response, causing him to pause almost immediately.

“Okay?”

“Yeah… keep going. I’m okay.”

“Sure?”

“Mmhm.” Peter nods.

Tony cautiously resumes with his slow penetration of his son’s virginal hole and finds it difficult not to buck his hips at the feeling of his baby boy’s tight wet heat encasing his cock at an achingly slow speed, the muscles expanding and contracting as his son adjusts to the feeling of being anally penetrated for the very first time in his life and slowly but surely adjusting to his father’s size.

“Doing okay Peter?”

Peter can only nod in response as his cheeks tint an adorable shade of red, dilated pupils gaze at him with astonishment and lust, wrapped into one, small mouth falling open as Tony continues to push into his slick heat, inch by inch, his son’s short blunt nails piercing into his skin halfway through the penetration.

“Peter–”

“Okay.” Peter answers breathlessly.

When Tony finally bottoms out, Peter is panting, brown curls falling into his eyes, reminding Tony that he would have to give his son another trim seeing as his curly head of hair had grown out significantly in a matter of months.

“Tell me when you’re ready baby, take your time.”

Peter nods, briefly closing his eyes, letting out deep heavy breaths. Tony could make out the gleam of perspiration that coated his son’s skin from the morning sunrise that illuminates the bedroom so Peter glows before Tony like the angel he is.

“…I-I’m ready daddy.”

“Are you sure?” Tony asks, voice laced with concern as he gazes up at his son. “If you need more time–”

“No, no, I’m okay. You can move. I-I’m ready.”

Tony tightens the grip on Peter’s hips and slowly guides the boy upward so that his cock slid from inside him, all the way out until his tip pressed at his son’s puffy opening, before slowly pulling the boy back down again until they were hip to hip.

Peter gasps, but does not look distressed in any way and he doesn’t tell Tony to stop yet, so he continues, repeating the action until he sets a slow, steady rhythm Peter could get used to, which he does, judging by the delightful hums that slip past his lips as he allows his father to gently guide his hips so that he was slowly sliding up and down his father’s wet cock that took much of the edge off. Thank God for lube.

“Mmm, daddy so big,” Peter hums out. “I feel so full daddy.”

Peter’s words go straight to his head and once again, he struggles with trying not to completely lose his bearings. Things were going so well thus far and the last thing he wanted was to ruin it by rushing into things before Peter was ready.

“Oh, daddy…” Peter begins to moan, head tilting back, lips parting, his little adam’s apple bobbing against his throat due to the audible sounds he made.

Goodness, Peter was making it _so_ hard for his father not to lose his composure. Tony grit his teeth, eyes never tearing away from his son as he could feel the lube dripping from his ever expanding hole, the feeling is warm, soft and wet – so very wet – Tony could feel his balls tighten, almost painfully so as lube dripped down between them.

“More,” Peter whined, locking eyes with him again. “I want more daddy.”

Tony doesn’t need to be told twice before he picks up the speed a bit, thrusting his cock in and out of his baby boy’s asshole, panting as he feels Peter clenching around him with every thrust he makes.

“Peter,” Tony moans, almost losing all of his marbles when Peter starts to slowly move his hips on his own accord, pushing down against his cock, evoking a high pitched moan from his son at the friction it caused.

“Just like that Peter, ride daddy’s cock just like that.”

Peter obeys, pushing his hips down at every thrust, unsure at first, but after a couple of minutes, he was able to match his father’s rhythm and when he did, goodness he could’ve sworn he caught a glimpse of what appeared to be stars in his boy’s eyes as he let out a long moan in response.

“Oh, baby, you got it, don’t stop, keep going.” Tony groans.

Peter obeys, not that he needed much encouragement at this point, his little hips had taken a mind of its own as he bounced around on top of him, riding his cock with same amount of vigor as Tony as he thrusted his cock into him, making the king sized bed they resided on vibrate from their movements.

“Daddy,” Peter moaned over the slick, erotic sounds of their bare flesh meeting and parting. “…Daddy!”

“You like it when daddy fucks you like this Peter? When you can have me all to yourself?”

“Yes!” Peter squeaks.

“Look at you, taking daddy’s cock so well, like you were made for me.”

“I am made for you daddy, only for you.” Peter moans.

Tony knew it would only be a matter of time before he exploded inside his son, filling him up with his seed, but Tony wanted Peter to cum first, so with that in mind, he reaches a hand out and grasps Peter’s leaking cock, squeezing at it tightly and giving it a few harsh strokes, which had drawn out a loud cry of pleasure from his boy.

“Daddy! I… I’m … mmm…”

And Tony watched, with the giddiness of a young child and with delight, as his boy slowly came apart at the seams just by the feeling of his father fucking him in the ass with his hand wrapped around his cock, pumping him with earnest.

Tony’s thrusts became ferocious, fierce and purposeful, meant to bring his son over the edge, and within a matter of minutes; Peter’s cock was pulsating between his fingers, squirting syrupy fluid onto Tony’s belly with a loud cry of ecstasy from Peter.

Tony continued pumping his son’s cock as more cum oozed from his tip. Tony’s eyes flutter open and shut as his hips stutter off the bed, groaning loudly as he thrusted in all of his length, holding Peter down with one hand on his hip, fucking his boy vigorously, all of the months of built up tension, stress from his career, anger with himself for making Peter feel like he didn’t matter, when in truth, Peter was the only person that did matter to Tony, no one else, only him.

He wanted his boy to feel it, to know it, and to be consumed by it and to never forget it.

Judging by the way Peter cried out, more cum oozing from his cock, he’d gotten a sense of what his father was trying to convey through the slams of his hips into his.

Peter kissed him and Tony came, groaning into his son’s mouth as this orgasm was even more powerful than the previous one as milky white fluid oozed from Peter’s hole the second Tony withdrew from him, dripping down his little ass, coating his balls and spent cock with Tony’s semen.

Tony continued to tease Peter’s hole by brushing his tip across the wet swollen flesh, running his cock between his son’s cheeks that were wet with Tony’s cum.

Peter collapsed atop of him and Tony wrapped his arms around his son whose eyes were glassy and dazed as Tony pulled the boy down for a searing kiss.

Peter was done for, his petite body going limp in his father’s grasp. When Tony pulled away from the kiss, panting, he flipped Peter onto his belly and nudged the boy’s legs open, spreading his cheeks and eating him out from the back.

Peter moaned as Tony nuzzled his face into his son’s ass, tongue lapping up the cum that escaped Peter’s stretched hole. Tony manhandled the boy by pulling him up by his hips so Peter was now on his knees while his upper half remained pressed into the mattress as Tony went to town on him.

Tony’s tongue lapped at his son’s balls where his cum had gathered while reaching a hand out to knead his son’s cock, slipping the flesh between his lips and sucking on the head.

It didn’t take long before Peter was erect again as Tony blew him from the back, running his large hands down the boy’s spine, his skin now wet with perspiration.

Tony groaned, deep throating his son’s cock as the tip pressed against the back of his throat. Tony’s nose pressed into Peter’s balls as he continued to bob his head back and forth, tongue lapping over the boy’s slit several times, before Peter was shuddering from delivering yet another orgasm, which Tony happily swallows up until he’s gotten every last drop from his boy.

As soon as Tony crawls back up beside Peter, collapsing beside him, Peter curls up into his side, nuzzling his flushed face into his shoulder. Tony wraps a protective arm around his son’s petite frame and leans in to press a kiss to his sweaty forehead.

“…Daddy?”

“Mmm?”

“Happy Birthday.”

Tony turns to face his son with a bright smile. God he loved this little boy so much. What would he do without his baby boy? The apple of his eye? The love of his life? He would probably go insane.

“Thank you baby boy, you were the best thing about it.”

“Really?” Peter asks with wide, excited eyes. “You mean that?”

“Yes, even better than the double fudge chocolate cake and that’s saying _a lot_. You tasted so much better than the birthday cake sweetheart. In fact, you _are_ the birthday cake. The best damn present I’ve ever been gifted with.”

Peter blushes and Tony chuckles, pulling the boy in even closer, sighing contentedly.

A moment of silence passes, the only sound that can be heard are the chirping birds outside the bedroom window as Tony brushes his fingers through Peter’s curls before he eventually breaks the serene silence between them.

“I love you daddy.” 

Tony smiles, taking Peter by the chin and pressing a sweet kiss to his son’s lips, running his thumb across the boy’s bottom lip when he pulls away.

“I love you too sweetheart and don’t you _ever_ think that I don’t.”

“I won’t,” Peter giggles, snuggling up to him in a bashful manner with a timid smile spread across his youthful boyish face. “I won’t.”


End file.
